I don't feel guilty
by rawrlikethewind
Summary: My first Fanfiction. Not all that great with grammar, if you can overlook that. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


I don't feel guilty.

Today started like every other. I woke up at 6 am to go to my dead-end Mcdonalds job as a cashier. Athough I acted dumb my whole life, and everyone thinks I am, I am actually intelligent, which only I and my uncles new fiance know. Why I let her in on my secret, I don't know.. she has this.. this control over my mind. and sometimes I think she flirts with me, even though I am only 17 and she is probably 30 some.

When I walk in the door I realize no one is home. Oddly enough anyways. So in dire need of a samwich I slump over to the refridgerater, only to find an already prepared ham samwhich labled _Jake _on it with little heart candies.. the kind you get on Valentines Day. Ignoring the creepy fact with the growl of my stomache, not even reading the tiny sweet candies, but rather pushing them off as desert. I then hownd down the delicious masterpiece. Then reaching for the candies and eating them just as fast, liking my fingers afterwards.

I hear a sound of heels suddenly as my uncles fiance, Chelsea walks in looks sexier then the samwich. "I see you enjoyed my offer." She says.

_Offer? _What I ask myself. Then looking down at the mess I made.

"I made that specially for you, my dear." She hummed. "I'm sure you read the notes."

"Notes?" I ask questionally looking around for her useual pink sticky notes.

"Yes silly. I even put them on the samwich to be sure you'd see them." She is sitting next to me at the kitchen table now.

"Oh.. I.. uh.. ate them without reading them. I'm so sorr-"

Cutting me off she says "No need for a aplogizing. I can tell you what they said." She spoke sexily.

"Okay, what did they say then?" I say nervously not knowing until later how stupid of a question it really was.

"Oh Jakey. Let me deminstrate to you instead." She singsonged those words right to my begining boner.

Why I think. Also How does she do this to my already tingly dick. C'mon man fight through it she'll notice. "Huh?" I say stupidly. Maybe I am not as smart as I thought.

"One moment pumpkin" Thats what she calls me sometimes after seeing me eat a whole pumpkin pie on our beach house porch last Thanksgiving. She then scooted closer to me in her chair, taking her ponytail off her wrist and into her silky brown hair. She looked down then at my erection. "Hmm, someones happy." I look down to meet my ebbaresment. Saying nothing to her back I look into her deep brown eyes, to see her wink at me. Confused and a little curious I then say my first words in almost about ten minues.

"Wheres.. wheres everyone?" I stumble.

"Allen is at work. The house keeper is at a family hillbilly party. Charlie.. Charlie is at your grandmas helping with something, they're all be gone for a few more hours." She said as if proving something to me.

"Oh." Is all I can manage.

"_Yeaaaah._" She sighed. Then at that moment she stood up in her red skin tight dress and sparkly heels, walks in front of me, pulls me up out of my seat and kisses me with red lipstick. Me almost out of breath already almost falls over by her surprising action steadies myself only to be pushed onto the table, after she had pushed everything off. Then with sweat building on my forehead, she decides to move her head toward my now uncomforable work pants undoing the button, and taking her teeth to my pant zipper and slowly, sexily zips in down unleashing the beast.

Not sure if I am happy I went all comado today or not I say. "Chelsea, whaa-"

Cutting me off again she sneaks up in front of me putting her finger to my mouth. "Shh, Shh sweaty, let me take control." I had no problem with that I thought.

She then went back down to work. Sliding my pants all the way down and off. To then come back half way up my body back to the _beast. _Taking it into her lipsticked stainted lips for a pleasureing blowjob. Sliding her mouth up and down and frecquently using her tongue. Then I swear she nibbled on my head, making me moan like i'm the girl.

She then let go saying. "How was that?"

I didn't say a word hopeing my earlier moan answered. Turns out it did answer a convinving _ yes _for then she stripped down to nothing. Her angel like body exposed to my teenager eyes. She came forward and took of my shirt. Positing me all the way on the kitchen table she put her light body weight on mine, kissing me roughly. Then she moved her legs, wrapping them around my body making it look like we are already having sex, but not yet letting me inside.

"OH SHIT. I almost forgot." She shouted, making me jump a little. Reaching into her purse on the near by chair. I take advantage of this and feel up her amazing boobs. She then exposes a Trogan codom. In her sudden actions I too forgot, good thing she remember for having my uncles baby would be embarressing to explain. She then slipped in on my dick.

Now we're ready I reasure myself, then secretly freakingout, this is really going to happen! I have dreamt it a million times, but to _really _happen.

Then I notice she moves her body up ward and slowly puts her vagina right above my area. Then moving back down she lets me inside. She moves up and down gradually going faster and faster until she is going so fast I can barely stand it. She begins to moan so loud I would swear the neighbors heard. Then again they hear this every night as do I when her and Charlie go at it. Except this time she is screaming _my name._ Feeling accomplished noises slip out of me too. Then screaming her name.

"CHELSEA! CHELSEA! OH MY GOD!" I then feel stupid, but not guilty that is for sure. Sorry Charlie but we all know she probably just gets bored of you. For some reason I think this will happen again.

Reaching climax I kind of sadded for my dream come true is ended.

When I know her orgasm is over too. She, with me still deep in comes up to meet my eyes. "Pumpkin. This is _our _secret. Okay? You were amazing."

**Defiantly not guilty. **I think to myself while getting dressed.


End file.
